Privileges
by universaltoki
Summary: GrimmxUlqui Grimmjow cherishes his "privileges".


**_Privilages_**

**_by_**

**_MistressAbarai_**

_Yay a GrimmUlqui fanfic! I've been wanting to write one for a while. I'm getting better with my writing, but maybe I need to improve? Anyway enjoy!_

_Pairing:GrimmjowxUlquiorra_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah._

_By the way this wasn't edited by my beta reader so I apologize in advance for any mistakes! Oh if you don't like it don't read it. No one's perfect._

* * *

Deafening silence filled the barren white hallways of Las Noches. Only the soft sound of an arrancar's sandal meeting the slick floor provided any solace from the lack of noise. Paltry ivory light reflected off the azure strands of hair that belonged to the lone Sexta Espada still traversing the seemingly endless expanse of the concrete closure. A hungering aura surrounded the arrancar, his motives driven solely by this desire to hunt down his prey. That prey he craved so dearly, happened to be the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Soon, Grimmjow arrived at his destination: the door leading to the room of Ulquiorra.

"He won't know what hit 'im." snickered the Espada. It amused him to see the lust-filled mein show itself upon that pale, indifferent face. The usual stoic visage would change once they got down to business... Careful not to attract any unnecissary attention, Grimmjow lightly tapped his knuckles on Ulquiorra's door. He paitently stood, awaiting any sound of acknowledgement to his prescence. After what had seemed like an eternity, Grimmjow pounded on Ulquiorra's door until a muffled 'Stop' was heard.

The scuffling of feet behind the door grew closer and closer, then, to Grimmjow's immense relief, the barrier sealing him away from his mouthwatering solicitor slid away to reveal the achingly familiar face of indifference.

"What is it, Jeagerjaquez? What is so dire and important that you had to create such noise." Hints of annoyance were evident in the monotone.

"I cannot come pay a visit to fellow aquaintance?" Grimmjow laughed at his attempt to speak properly, knowing how Ulquiorra despised it.

The Cuatro Espada shot a murderous glare from his jade eyes to Grimmjow's comical cerulean ones.

"Oh c'mon now Ulqui. I really just came to have some fun..." Stepping closer to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow slipped an eager hand under his white jacket, feeling the pale body shudder lightly under his touch.

"Grimmjow, now is not the time for such lewd acts."

"Shut up." The onyx-haired arrancar inhaled sharply at his sudden change of location. Only seconds ago was he standing on firm ground but, now he lay pinned and strattled upon his back against the plain sheets of his bed. He looked up into deep blue oceanous orbs that blatently revealed to him what exactly Grimmjow wanted.

"Hmmph. I see." With that comment from Ulquiorra, Grimmjow could have sworn he had seen somewhat of a smirk show itself on the two-toned lips.

"What're you laughin' about?"

"Your horny." The straightforward comment set the Sexta's face ablaze with shocked embarassment. He could only stare into the verdigris irises, astonished that the higher ranked Espada had read his mind, and body, so clearly.

"Well..."

"You want me, Jeagerjaquez. Admit it."

"Fuck, Ulquiorra why?"

The question caused Ulquiorra to raise an eyebrow. It was rhetorical anyway.

"You very well know why."

Grimmjow shifted his position to where he was lying completely on top of his obsidian-haired lover, but so he did not create any discomfort. He sighed deeply before speaking again to Ulquiorra.

"I... I... love you. I don't why the hell I do, but I love you."

'Fuckin' bastard! He makes me sound like some sappy love story...'

"That's it. Now shall we move on?"

Slowly, Grimmjow leaned in and softly kissed the underside of Ulquiorra's jaw, feeling the subdued heat on the Espada's skin grow steadily as he became more aroused. As he continued sucking and nipping at the supple skin, the teal-haired arrancar benignly removed the achromic jacket from the heated body below him.

Ulquiorra hated to admit the fact that Grimmjow was the only being that ever existed that could send him to this unnatural any hesitation, Grimmjow crawled down the immaulate ivory body to rid Ulquiorra of his remaining garments. He grinned devilishly as various scenarios ran through his mind on how he should take his lover.

"Quit smiling and fuck me, damn it."

Ulquiorra tore Grimmjow's jacket away from him with such vigor it surprised the blue-haired arrancar; however it only drove him to struggle wtih Ulquiorra for dominance. Both men brought their mouths together in a lustful kiss, their tongues stroking and caressing each other fervently. Taking advantage of the Cuatro Espada's preoccupation, Grimmmjow slyly ran his hand under Ulquiorra and down his slender back, to firmly grasp his arse. Grimmjow moaned into their ongoing kiss as Ulquiorra gasped at the sudden violation of his body.

"_Don't... Hah... Be surprised, Ulqui..._"

"_Bastard._"

Coyly, the Sexta slipped a finger into Ulquiorra's entrance, feeling the hot, tight ring of muscules clench around the odd intrusion.

"_Relax, babe..._"

The green-eyed Espada glared at Grimmjow,

"**Don't** call me that, Jeagerjaques."

"_Buzzkill._"

As the lower ranked arrancar pushed his fnger in and out of his superior, he decided to distract Ulquiorra by wrapping his hand around the dark-haired male's neglected arousal and pumping it with a loving tendency.

"_Mmm... Grimm... Jaahh..._"

Grimmjow inserted another finger into Ulquiorra and made scissoring motions to stretch and prepare his moaning afficianado. Involuntarily, Ulquiorra thrust down onto Grimmjow's fingers groaning at the dizzyingly blissful sensations that bolted thoughout his body. Pantera's weilder couldn't help but chuckle at this supposedly unknown and dormant side of Ulquiorra. It pleased Grimmjow that he was graced with the opprotunities to witness this seemingly rare sight.

"_Ulqui, you're so... Ahh so... Fucking... Sexy..._"

"_Shut the hell up and... Haaahh... Screw me damn it!_"

"_Hah... Eager are we?_"

Ulquiorra whimpered when the fingers where removed from his arse and his member was once more left unattended. Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's neck softly, movingly lower languidly, pausing to lick and bite one of the Cuatro's hardend nipples.

"_God... Fuck, Grimmjow..._"

Tracing the dips and contours of Ulquiorra's lean, toned abdominals with his sinful tongue, Grimmjow's heart fluttered when his black-haired infatuate arched his back, pressing his face closer to Ulquiorra's delicous skin. This, however, did not hinder him from continuing his quest downward. When Grimmjow came in sight of Ulquiorra's painfully erect cock, it was almost enough for him to come at that moment. Almost immediately, the beryl-eyed male took Ulquiorra into his mouth completely and began sucking and swirling his tongue around the head. Ulquiorra tried, but with no success, to silence the incohesive words that escaped his mouth. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle, it ran rampant throughout his body and mind, causing him to instinctively thrust into Grimmjow's decalescent mouth.

"_Puh... Ahhahh, more..._"

Not wanting to tease Ulquiorra much longer, Grimmjow slowly pulled back from the enticing cock and positioned his own in front of the Cuatro's quivering entrance. Impatiently, Ulquoirra bucked his hips forward, wordlessly signaling for Grimmjow to enter him.

"_Do it now, Grimjow. Please..._"

Ulquiorra moaned loudly and roughly pulled Grimmjow's ultramarine locks as the lower ranked male pushed into him, stopping once he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Pacing himself carefully, Grimmjow began to move inside the hot, tight ring of muscles that surrounded his cock.

"_Too... Nnngh... slow, Grimmjow. Faster-ahhh..._"

The ecchymotic arrancar began pistoning in and out of Ulquiorra with a rough, quickening momentum, soothing his lover's occasional cries of pain with deep, passionate kisses. As feelings of pure bliss coursed through his body, Ulquiorra dug his fingers into Grimmjow's smooth back, driving him to ram into Ulquiorra harder.

"_Ulquiorra..._"

"_Grimmjow, I'm... gonna, ahh..._"

"_Not yet._"

Just as Ulquiorra was about to come, Grimmjow leaned forward and whispered with a deep, husky voice,

"_Not yet... On your hands and knees... Now._"

"_Grimmjow..._"

"_Please... I can't hold out any longer than you._"

With a quick huff, Ulquiorra shifted to where he was kneeling on all fours, presenting Grimmjow with a simply beautiful view of his firm, bare, arse. Grimmjow sat back on his knees, keenly observering what he'd soon be ramming into over and over again. He tugged at the sheets, practically drooling at the thought of fucking Ulquiorra out of his mind.

"_Hurry... I can't..._"

That plea that came from Ulquiorra snapped the small thread of control Grimmjow had left; the way he begged sent Grimmjow over the edge. He crawled closer to his dark-haired paramour, grasped his arse firmly, then stood on his knees and pressed into Ulquiorra impetuously.

"_Ahh!. Nngh... So... Good..._"

Grimmjow moved his hands to where he a firm hold on Ulquiorra's hips, then he thrusted harshly into the heavenly heat that clenched around his cock as he fucked his lover. Ulquiorra cried out at the small pinches of pain but, he was somewhat of a masochist so that pain was almost instantly channeled into unbelieveable ecstasy. He began to pump his own member with his hand in time with Grimmjow's continuing thrusts, only adding to their ebullience.

"_Haa... Harder..._"

Deep jade and hazy turquoise eyes were heavily lidded with lust, and both arrancars mind's were nothing but huge targets susceptible to the arrows of delerious bliss. Their cries and moans grew in volume as pleasure took reign of their bodies, causing them to utter casuistic words, unable to think logically anymore. Grimmjow drove deeper and deeper into Ulquiorra, striving to hit the spot that made the Cuatro Espada see stars. As if on cue, Ulquiorra let out an aphrodisial cry that told Grimmjow he'd found it.

"_God, Grimmjow! Again... Do it again..._"

Before fufilling his request, Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss Ulquiorra's neck, then he returned to his previous act of thrusting into Ulquiorra. Again and again, Grimmjow directly hammered Ulquiorra's prostrate, creeping closer and closer to release as white inched into his field of vision.

"_Ulqui... Ahhh... Ulquiorra! I won't last... Much, haah, longer..._"

Grimmjow was not alone, for Ulquiorra as well was approaching his limit. His breath came in ragged pants, yet he still pushed his hips back onto Grimmjow, forcing the arrancar farther inside him.

"_I can't... Grimm... GRIMMJOW!_"

Ulquiorra spilled his seed over his hand and bed sheets as he came. Grimmjow was not far behind when he came strenuously inside Ulquiorra, also crying out his lover's name. They both continued their thrusting even after release drawing out the phenomenal sensation. Soon, exhaustion took over and they collapsed on top of each other, too tired to move, basking in their gorgeous afterglow. Neither spoke for what seemed like a lifetime, then it was Ulquiorra that was first to breake the silence.

"Well. That was... Entertaining." He chuckled softly as he pushed himself from under Grimmjow so that he could lie comfortably next to him.

"Damn right it was. You were just... Astonishing."

"I'm pleased to see your vocabulary has expanded."

"Shut up."

* * *

_Ya like it? Tell me! Arigato :3_

_Still taking requests :D_


End file.
